corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Fang Glasgow Fang is a female Ork that puts the "F" in MMFEC. Known for her naive charm, Fang is a flashy Street Samurai with visible cybernetic enhancements in her eyes and earsShe also has Wired reflexes. This costly enhancement in terms of essence is at the center of a very technical discussion as Ma1nfram3 ponders the pros and cons of blowing her own cover to defend Fang from the attack of the decker in the 4-people group trying to abduct her at the beginning of . The same conversation reveals that Fang has Reaction enhancers. When all of this is later rephrased from a non-decker point of view, Fang explains that her comlink being enslaved to Ma1nfram3's means I trust her enough that she controls my entire digital life. (including, according to Ma1nfram3, her banking information).. She has obviously received combat training and is always willing to utilize that training to protect her team and her new family. Past History Before Fang was the "Fang" that we know, her name was Shel Glascow. It is known that she worked for Lone Star before receiving a sentence for Bribery, though she proclaims she was set up. Her enhancements were placed in around that time. One of her first missions was to infiltrate a high school looking for drugs as part of the 22 High Street program. She got kicked out on the first day.See . Lauren and Elsie reacted to this anecdote in very different ways, with only the latter keeping a straight face. In prison she gave up her original name, picking up one that suited her new appearance after she lost one of her teeth in a fight. Fang was born and hasn't stopped fighting since. Currently, she was let out on early Parole for good behavior, though her mentor at Lone Star, Lance Pendelton, has had to cover up more than one mistake. Show History Fang met the gangStarting with Ma1nfram3. She offered Fang her a drink. Fang, not trusting the lady she referred to as Purple Widow after hearing Cheryl's description, checked for the presence of drugs in the drink. What kind of chemistry could have ensued if all hell had not broken loose at that moment? See . at a local Runner's hideaway called the Rapid Rabbit Tavern. Very fresh in the Shadow-running world, and needing a new family, Fang clung to MMFEC and never let go. Her particular interest in the then-homeless and distant Mordecai was obvious when she insisted on his spending the night after he had died (his words) in a room with four walls and brought him to her apartment. The asymmetrical nature of their relationship at the time was illustrated by his failure to understand the two concepts in Fang's explanation for her (non-romantic) interest in him: You're the Big Papa of MMFEC.''See , after the gunfight in which Venus's team almost finished off MMFEC. With Mordecai unconscious, Fang had seen herself as the new, temporary leader of MMFEC. Fang, through MMFEC and Shadow-running, is attempting to learn what it means to be a "Good" Guy. Through mentoring of the team she is slowly learning what is means to be a Runner and what has to be sacrificed to keep a team alive and moving. ] Recently she has replaced her new arms with the assistance of Naseam Deylan. Fang, though she uses several weapons, is especially proud of her enhanced Wolfblade (pictured, unsheathed by Fang, left) whose coolJust how cool it is is questioned on , right after the oatmeal incident. Not a good episode for Fang. howling sound when unsheathed has the twin effect of ruining any hopes of stealth. Lauren clarifiedSee . that Wolfblade can be astrally perceived when it is sheathed as well as when it is unsheathed. She was cleared of the charges that had originally landed her in prison after securing Lottie Sokolov's help in the investigation of Scarlet Fyre's nearly fatal attack on Dana Oaks. She acquired a new scar running from arm to chest, courtesy of Mordecai, in the confusion caused by the post-election gang violence MMFEC found themselves embroiled inSee .. As a consequence of her relationship with Cromwell, Fang started having tense discussions with ElsieAs at the beginning of .. After it became obvious that the dragon that had caused havoc during election night had been set loose in the world and could return at any time, Fang came up with bespoke dragon-readiness kits for each of her MMFEC teammatesSee .. Fang's attempt to use a 20-pound bag of soy-based oatmeal as a weapon against Ares guards failed to achieve its intended dramatic effect, despite copious use of Thumper dice and edge. The shot misfired, the time and dice wasted cost her dearlyClaudia, assessing damage from the hit Fang was taking: ''So... that worked pretty well... for him. To which Dan added: We'll always tell the tale of the oatmeal hero of Seattle., causing the magnanimousLauren eventually did grant Fang a bonus for cover, let a stealthy Elsie use the distraction to land on top of the guards' van unnoticed, and casually remarked that, had she decided the oatmeal were flour instead, it would have exploded in Fang's face as a bullet passed through it. GM obvious glee. Meanwhile, a less inventive Elsie inquired with Ma1nfram3 about using more traditional headshots.See Fang's healthy balanced-breakfast bath and ensuing out-of-character discussion by the group in . When Claudia later inquired about quick-drawing her AK rather than her more rules-compatible Defiance Ex-shockerWhich, incidentally, she left on the floor of the café. because the former was more entertaining, Lauren and Dan agreed that We're gonna entertain them to death''The ensuing discussion about quick draw established that rifles are a no, tasers are a yes, and katanas are a home-rule yes because they deserve to be. What about oatmeal, though?. At the Galahad academySee ., after helping her teammates on reconnaissance, Fang volunteered to stay awake at the wheel of the bright yellow school bus she had acquired upon arrival at the airport. Ma1nfram3 and Mordecai slept in the bus, while the others went to sleep wherever they happened to be at the time. Cromwell's sleep in a tree was disturbed by 3 large raccoons.3 weeks later, ''in the timeline where they survive, Cromwell offers Fang a raccoon skin cap as a birthday gift. Fang took advantage of the energy provided by the Long Haul she had taken to clean her bus thoroughly. Then she decided to christen it The Bus (codename: mellow yellow train choo-choo motherf***er).See . Justice for Fang Fang, or rather, in this instance, Shel Glascow, formerly of Knight-Errant and of Lone Star, got the opportunity she had waited for a long time when Lance Pendelton, her mentor in the force, threw his retirement party on January 11th, 2078. Laxer security would allow MMFEC to infiltrate Pendelton's office and retrieve the box containing evidence about the fellow officer who had falsely accused Fang of taking bribes and causing the death of her partner at the time. Even though her named had already been cleared of these charges, Fang wanted full justice, or maybe revenge. Pendelton saw through her plan, but agreed to use his last hours with Knight-Errant to help MMFEC take down the person he suspected, a brilliant officer whom he suspected had used her privileged position at the forefront of the fight against the Tempo dealers known as the Cutters to warn them of impending raids in exchange for bribes. It was such a raid that had caused the death of Fang's partner. MMFEC would have to go by the books though, and catch the corrupt officer red-handed for Knight-Errant to be forced to act decisively rather than look the other way.See . Long story short, MMFEC and Pendelton managed to set up a meeting at a Cutters' warehouse and record incriminating evidence. But, in the few minutes it took Knight-Errant to arrive on site after Pendelton's call, the whole building exploded, hurting most of MMFEC and severely injuring Fang's foe. Mission accomplished... Probably. Mordefram3 happened before Knight-Errant actually arrived on site and a broken Lauren immediately ended the episode.See . A run in Southern Africa A run that started at the Aztechnology Pyramid sent Fang on a 7-day trip to Southern Africa with two other runners looking for a magical book. A series of hardships led them to the giant temple where she finally stole the coveted book she described as beautiful in its monstrosity. The group fled as a trap triggered the destruction of the temple. The mission was successful.See . An overprotective brother? Rahmut, Fang's brother at Aztechnology, seemed to have lost any remaining coldness toward Fang when he offered gifts to Ma1nfram3 and Elsie for helping her in the past and keeping to help her in the future.See . Ma1nfram3 received a stone circle with a hole in it ''and a 5-minute timer. Looked at through it, ''everything that's living has sort of an aura on it. It was definitely not a bribe to encourage Ma1nframe to keep protecting Fang and contact him if needed. Mordecai identified it as an Astral Vision spell whose effect would wear out with time. Elsie got a single acid grenade, along with words of caution such as beta testing;'' do not open'';'' caution'','' caution'','' caution''. A magnet in the left arm Fang made an appointment with Naseam Deylan regarding her arm that would spontaneously turn off and get stuck in a cycleSee . There is more to tell about this appointment. Another day.. Later in the episode, she showed off the new magnet in her left arm by getting Elsie to don a kind of metallic armor and lifting her on the table. Fang had made similar garments for all her teammates, who didn't seem as convinced as Fang that they would find a use for them. Punchy lady Fang Happiest 1 BeerTamala.jpg|Pictures posted on twitter by Tamala Beer Fang Happiest 2 BeerTamala.jpg|Pictures posted on twitter by Tamala Beer Fang has a history of punishing her partners with punches. Fang punched Cromwell, who didn't try to dodge, in the face with her robotic arm after he injected Naseam Deylan to quiet their withdrawal-induced agitation. Fang didn't agree with such a display of violence, especially because it might have worsened Deylan's condition. At any rate, Cromwell didn't have the medical knowledge to assess the risks of his behavior. At the back of the van with Deylan and Fang, Cromwell who admitted he was not very good at understanding why lady orks are upset, made sure to keep Deylan in the middle. He was nervous because Fang's arm had bruised him. She, arms crossed, kept staring him down until Cromwell remarked, in Or'zetThe Ork language, as Cromwell explained., that he had come to recognize punching in the face as a sort of Orkish expression of emotion. Fang confirmed that: It's our way to get it through each other's skulls. Sometimes words don't work. She then proceeded to explain that she had overreacted but really didn't like drugsFor reasons that would only become clear in the Akshara Nundry arc..See . Category:Player Characters